HARRY POTTER AND THE SERPENT’S JEWEL
by Heksie
Summary: Its Harry’s six’s year at Hogwarts and after Sirius’ death, how will this change our Harry? What is the Dark Lord up to, will he try to kill Harry, or will he lure Harry into another trap where he can convince Harry to come over to the Dark Side. Well i
1. Chapter 1 Home alone

**Dear readers.**

This is my first attempt to write a Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy it.

Summery:

Its Harry's six's year at Hogwarts and after Sirius' death, how will this change our Harry? What is the Dark Lord up to, will he try to kill Harry, or will he lure Harry into another trap where he can convince Harry to come over to the Dark Side. Well if you want to know more, please read this fic.

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SERPENT'S JEWEL **

**Chapter One  
**

**Home alone**

Silence lingered in number four, Privet Drive. The Dursley's went out for the day to celebrate Dudley's birthday, with Harry locked in his room. He didn't mind. Since the start of the holidays all his time went into reading the Daily Profit or the letters from his friends, which now regularly arrived, as promised, every third day in his room. Most of the Daily Profit still consists of how to defend your self against Death Eaters and the history of Voldemort's destruction sixteen year ago. 

If reading and studying didn't occupy his time, his thoughts drifted towards Sirius's death. It didn't matter what the others said, he still blamed himself, for the pure reason, the Prophecy, which he still held secret from Ron and Hermione.

His head started to spin and he closed his eyes against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He missed Sirius and wished he could go back in time to save him. As the sun stared to fade from the day Harry drifted into a drowsy sleep.

Harry woke up, startled. He turned his head to the clock on his bedside table reading the time, quarter to twelve. The only sound in the house came from the snoring of the Dursley's. He came upright to have a good look at his room and discover a tawny owl sitting on his writing desk with a package tied around it's leg. Hedwig spend the night hunting. Harry moved over to the owl to release it from its burden. After uniting the package, the owl flew over to Hedwig's cage for a sip of water before it flew into the night.

After a few minutes Harry turned his attentions to the package. He wondered who send it and why, with two weeks still to go before his birthday. He started to unwrap it as his curiosity took over. A book and letter presented itself in the parcel. Harry opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Harry _

_I sent you this book so that you can start to prepare yourself for your private lessons with Professor Snape and myself. You have about two weeks to prepare. It's in your best interest._

_I'm sure you will hear from your friend soon regarding the remainder of your holiday._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment in a total state of shock. Then his gaze moved over to the book - The title read: _THE ALTEMIT GUIDE TO OCCLUMENCY AND LEGILIMENCY._

He recognized the title as one of the books in the restricted section of the library. But the book looked new. He opened the cover and in front of the book he found the following note from Professor Dumbledore:

_Happy Birthday. Use this knowledge well._

He smiled as he reread the letter and the thought that he will only be there for two more weeks.

The following two weeks Harry spend in his room with the only difference that his mood improved. He enjoyed reading the book that Dumbledore sent and made a lot of notes and reminders about questions he wanted to ask his Professors before they started on the practical side. Every night before he went to bed he cleared his thoughts as described in the book and discovered that he had no more dreams about Sirius or Cedric.

The night before his birthday, doing his last essay for the holiday, Transfiguration, he thought to himself that Hermione would be proud of him. He put his quill down and rolled his homework up to put it away in his trunk as a flatter of wings distracted him and he look up to discover four owls sitting on the windowsill.

Harry looked up and saw Pig zooming around the room. Harry caught Pig before the noise could wake the Dursley's. He took the letter from Pig, who immediately flew to Hedwig's cage for water.

He turned his attention to the owls on the windowsill. When the owls noticed that, they all flew over to him to deliver their letters and parcels first. A small smile crept to his face. He took a letter from a handsome tawny owl, one of Hogwarts he recognised, and it took off through the window into the night. The second owl, a great gray horned owl, which Harry didn't recognize, had a small parcel and a letter. Harry relieved the owl from its post and it ruffled its feathers before it went over to Hedwig's cage. For ones it looks like Hedwig did not mind. The third owl, a small tawny owl, that look more like a post office owl, had a parcel almost twice its size and a balky letter. The fourth owl, a beautiful black and white owl, looked a bit irritated to be last in line to deliver its post. Harry took the letter from the owl and said, " I'll open you letter first. Ok?"

The owl ruffled its feathers and it looked a bit less irritated, before it flew out through the window it to the night.

Harry looked down at the letter and saw the Wizarding Examinations Authority's Crest on the envelope. His OWL results, he thought bitterly. He opened the letter with shaking hands.

He thought of Professor McGonagall and what she said: _"I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch" _Guilt swam in his stomach. _"I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do!"_

He took a deep breath before he looked down at the parchment. He read the letter, re-read it and re-read it before its contents made sense to him. He re-read it for a fourth time just to make sure he understood it correctly.

_Dear Mr. H Potter,_

_We here by congratulate you on your OWL exam results, see the attached sheet. We expect excellent NEWT's achievements from you. Enjoy your upcoming school year._

Yours sincerely 

_Professor Marchbanks _

Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority 

_OWL exam results of Mr. Harry James Potter:  
_

_Charms - Outstanding _

_Potions - Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding_

_Herbology - Exceeds Expectations _

_Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations _

_Astronomy - Acceptable_

Divination - Poor 

_History of Magic - Poor_

Harry could not believe his results. He got seven Owls and he passes Potions. With that relieve Harry turned his attention to the parcels, and for once he didn't feel happy about his birthday. His dooms day he thought bitterly. He opened the small parcel first, and surprise flooded through him as he looked at the Pensieve with the following note:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, hope you have a bearable birthday! I thought that you could use the Pensieve once your back at Hogwarts. I received a note from Prof. Dumbledore, and it sounds like I will see you soon._

_Love _

_Hermione._

_NS. I named my owl Rävus (it means gray in Latin) and he loves his name! Mom and Dad gave him to me as a present, after they saw my OWL results, to show they're proud of me._

Harry had to smile at Hermione. Only she will call her owl a name that's got a meaning to it and in Latin as well! He looked sympathetically at the two owls.

"Hedwig, my girl, are you in love?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig just puffed her feathers with so much dignity that he had to laugh at her. The loud grunt from the room next to his brought his attention back to the large parcel. By the looks of the parcels wrapping, Harry guessed that Ron must have send it. He opened it and found two books in leather bindings; coming from Ron, it surprised him.

The first book covered with blood red leather, titled _ANIMAGUS MADE EASY,_ in black and gold, left Harry stunned The second book covered with soft to the touch black leather, title in gold: _A MANUAL TO THE BEST DEFENSIVE SPELLS. _Still shocked by the realisation that the books came from Ron, he thought that Ron definitely spent too much time with Hermione. The moment he opened the books he fell in love with them. He open Ron's letter to find another surprise waiting for him, the envelope contained four letters instead of the expected one.

Harry recognised the scruffy handwriting of Ron on the first letter.

_Harry,_

Happy birthday, mate! 

_Mom thought you needed the books to help you to defend yourself against You-Know-Who. Did you get your OWL results? I received mine this morning and I scored 7 Owls mate. Mom so proud she baked a chocolate cake for me._

_Prof. Dumbledore came to visit this morning. He and mom talked about you for quite a while, but mom just said that we would see you soon._

_Ron._

The fine small handwriting on a letter got his attention, picking up the letter and smelling it he guessed it might be from Ginny:

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Harry!_

_Hope you enjoy the books and don't get yourself in trouble now! _

_Love _

_Ginny._

Harry thought that Ginny sound just like her mom, Mrs. Weasley. Come to think about it this is the first letter that he received from Ginny, expect if you count the valentines song as a letter. The third letter got him puzzled because it had two different shabby handwritings on, then it hit him, the twins:

Happy birthday, Harry! 

_Hope you enjoy the books that mom and Ron sent to you. Fred and I, decided that for a birthday gift we grant you a years supply from the store. So all you need to do send us an owl! Attached find our order list._

_Gred & Feorge_

The fourth letter comes from Mrs. Weasley:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_Professor Dumbledore comes to visit here this morning dear. I just need to inform you that you must make yourself ready to be collected at midnight. Enclosed a letter to your relatives from Prof. Dumbledore._

_Take care,_

Molly 

Harry stared at the letter, although he felt that he should be happy about the fact that he will be fetched today, he only felt a kind of empty loneliness and anger.

Harry turned to the clock and it read ten past two. He turned sixteen, he thought bitterly again, and without Sirius to celebrate it. He looked at his school letter and decided to open it later. He turned to switch off his bed lamp and fell onto his bed still fully clothed. Thoughts of Sirius left him angry and empty. He drifted off to an agitated nights sleep.

At the end of a passage a door stood ajar, a flickering light shone through the gap, Harry walked towards the door and stopped when he heard voices. They sounded so familiar.

A cold laugh rang through the room before it said, "Yes Wormtail, our plan will work." More laughter follows "Now tell me, about how my army are growing?"

"My Lord, it's c-coming on. I'm just w-waiting for Lucius Malfoy and the g-giants. Than our…" Harry never heard the last words, as at that very moment a crash of metal and glass followed by a small explosion come from the room.

"Wormtail it's pathetic, look at what you have done! Now I need more gold! _Crucio!_"

Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Harry's ears as the scar on his forehead seared with pain. With a scream he woke up, startled, clasping his hands over his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Back at the order

Disclaimer: 

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter Two **

**Back at the order**

Laying flat on his back, breathing hard, Harry tried to recall the dream. It seemed so real… the room so familiar… and that cold, high laugh of Lord Voldemort. He and Wormtail talked about an army and something about gold he needed because Wormtail spilled something. Harry could feel Voldemort plotting something but what? 

But Harry never had time to finish his train of thoughts, for Aunt Petunia stormed in to his room barking. "What are you thinking, screaming like a banshee! Get up! There's work to be done. I want you down stairs in five minutes!" She walked out slamming his door.

The sun shone through his window and the Hogwarts letter on his desk caught his eye. He stretched out his hand to get to his glasses and he got up from his bed. He had better read it later before he got into more trouble, he thought to himself, as he got dressed.

After dressing in an overlarge sweeter and jeans (Dudley's old clothes) he hurried down stairs to the kitchen. Just as he entered, the telephone rang and Uncle Vernon answered it. After a moment he barked at Harry to come and take the call. As he turned Aunt Petunia screamed at him: "Please hurry up and don't talk ages here's work to do"

He quickly moved to the telephone and took the handset from a purple Uncle Vernon's outstretched hand.

"Hello" Harry answered.

"Hi, Harry. It's Lupin here. I just talked to your uncle, what a friendly chap! We must change the plan. He will take you to McDonalds in Surry at five. We will meet your there."

"O," that all Harry could say through a throat restricted from happiness and confused emotions.

"You all right Harry?" Lupin asked with concern.

"Yes. See you at five then." Harry answered quickly after he got some control over his emotions.

"Bye for now."

"Bye." said Harry as he hung up. Looking up he saw that Uncle Vernon gave him a blistering look, as he barked at Harry.

"So, when would you have told us that they would have came and fetch you tonight."

"This morning, because I only received a note this morning." Harry answered as innocently as possible.

"Go and help you Aunt. I'm taking you nowhere if the work isn't done" he spit angrily at Harry.

Harry turned with out a word and hurried down the passage to the kitchen for a second time that morning. About to enter, the door flew open and an angrily looking Aunt Petunia stood there with a bucket and mop in hand.

"About time, here start with the floor, it's sticky. You shall have your breakfast later after you have cleaned the dishes also," she shrieked in a hi-pitch voice.

Harry took the bucket and mop from her and enter the kitchen. By the look of it there must have been guests the previous night.

Strangely he couldn't recall any noise the previous night. What a morning, he thought to himself as he started to mop the sticky floor, his dream all forgotten. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He needed to finish the work because he needed to clean his room and pack as well. He looked up at the kitchen clock and to his horror saw that it read ten o'clock. Seven hours left, and by the look of the kitchen it's going to take him two hours at least.

Putting the last plates in the cupboard, Aunt Petunia stormed in, "Is this place clean already? The lawn needs mowing, the flowerbeds weeding the beds, the roses pruning and you need to water the garden and paint the fence as well. That messy bedroom of your needs at good cleaning before you leave, so hurry up I want to make lunch!" She looked around the kitchen before she opened the microwave oven, taking out a cold toasted cheese sandwich. "Here, you can eat it quickly on your way too the shed" She held the plate out towards him. He just took the sandwich and thanked her for it before walking out of the back door towards the shed.

After four hours hard work in the garden, back aching, sweaty and burned by a blazed sun, Harry makes his way towards the house for a shower and getting that trunk of his packed, but Uncle Vernon waited for him in the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going, boy?"

"My room for a shower." Harry answered back.

" Not so quick - wash the car first!"

Half an hour later, tired and dirty, Harry made his way straight towards his room for a shower before he cleaned his room and getting that trunk of his packed. As he closed his bedroom door behind him and turned around, he stared in shock, mouth open. A neat and clean room with a packed trunk surprised him, nothing out of place. He took a step into his room when something hit him hard in the midriff with a squealing voice: " Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter"

"Dobby?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, sir, it's Dobby." Dobby said as he hugged Harry.

"My room? Did you do it? What are you doing here Dobby?" Harry finally asked as his senses returned.

"Yes, sir, it's Dobby, sir. Professor Dumbledore sent Dobby, sir. Dobby's giving Harry the potion, sir." Dobby said smiling up at Harry.

"What potion?"

"Potion preventing dark wizards for seeing, Harry, sir?" Dobby answered with so much proud that Harry thought of how much power this little elf really has.

"Thanks, Dobby. I need a shower and want some clean clothes before I leave. When must I drink this potion?"

"Just before sir leaves the house, sir?" Dobby beamed up at Harry.

"Ok, I'll be back in two minutes," with that Harry grabbed some more decent clothes and hurried off for the needed shower.

As he got back Dobby sat on his bed with the potion ready in his hands for Harry. Harry took the potion and swallow the lot with one gulp, he handed the flask back to Dobby. Dobby got up from the bed hug Harry one more time before he squealed his farewell wishes and with a crack Dobby vanished.

"Boy, get that lazy ass down stairs, we need to go!" screamed Uncle Vernon at Harry before he could recover from the shock of the foul tasted potion and the swivel twisting feeling in his stomach.

A nauseous Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk and headed down stairs, where Uncle Vernon waited for him at the car with the boot open. Uncle Vernon helped Harry with his trunk before he grunted, "Get into the car!"

No one talked on the uneventful trip to Surry. Uncle Vernon stopped almost right next to the entrance from McDonalds. He got out of the car, Aunt Petunia and Dudley stayed in the car, ignoring Harry. Harry got out himself as Uncle Vernon heaved the trunk out of the boot and with a snapped said, "This is where I'll leave you. You can get your lot inside. We have another appointment." He turned and got back into the car, leaving Harry just there on the spot.

Harry turned to go inside, as a pop sound right next to him made him stop right in his tracks.

"Sorry, Harry," Lupin said, "been waiting for you. Lets get your stuff into that car." He bent and grabbed Harry's trunk and carried it to the car he indicated.

"Hi, sorry we are late, but I had some chores to do." Harry said smiling, glad to be with someone other than the Dursley's.

As he got into the car he notice that only Tonks, with bubblegum blue hair, come along.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she greeted him friendly.

" Hi Tonks, where are we going?" Harry asked politely.

"Headquarters," answered Lupin.

"O," he said as a cold, chilly dread settled down in Harry's stomach. He didn't feel ready to face Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place yet.

Tonks and Lupin tried to keep a friendly light conversation with him, but after a while they just drove on in silence. Lupin, via the rearview mirror, and Tonks glanced at Harry, then at each other now and again. Harry just ignored them. He couldn't get himself to cheer up. After a couple of hours they stopped in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"We here," said Lupin as they stopped.

Harry just sat in the car not wanting to look up at the house, closing his eyes against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him again.

After a couple of seconds, which felt more like hours, Tonks said softly "It's ok, Harry. Know one is here yet. They will only be here in a weeks time."

With that comfortable thought Harry got himself in the house and went straight to the room he and Ron shared the previous holiday. Lupin and Tonks followed him carrying his trunk and Hedwig.

"Do you want some dinner?" Tonks asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry?" Harry answered her and looked up in the face of Lupin.

Lupins grabbed Harry around the shoulders and gave Harry a fatherly hug. " It's ok to mourn Harry," with those words they left Harry all by himself.

Harry put on his pyjamas, took of his glasses and climbed into bed listening to the sniggers of the picture, Phineas, as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius’s Will

**Dear readers.**

This is an edited chapter three, after I received a review. I fixed the error. Please post your reviews. I do appreciate them.

Hes.e

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius's Will**

**Chapter Three**.

Standing in a dark corridor, voices to his left caught his attention and he started towards the ever so slightly opened door. He felt the hair on his back stand on end as he heard the voices.

"So, finally back Lucius. Can you tell me what happened to the Boy? I can't sense his mind anymore." Voldemort said as Harry moved closer for a better view.

Kneeling in front of Voldemort. "No my Lord, my contact's couldn't tell me anything. But I do have news that they are about to move him from his Uncle's house, to where I'm not sure but we are working on it." Lucius said hurriedly.

Silence followed for quite a while before small puffy noises reached Harry's ears followed by a small explosion.

"Aha, finally it's coming along. By this speed it will be ready by Christmas. Lucius go and get more information about the boy." Voldemort said, sounding quite happy and pleased.

With nearing footsteps, Harry moved backwards and felt himself tripping over something and with that jolting feeling of falling, startled awoke. Lying on his back, out of breath when a soft knock on his door brought him back to his senses.

He calmed down slightly, before saying, "Come in." He reached over to the bedside table for his glasses and put them on.

The door opened and in come Lupin with a tray. "Morning Harry, sorry for wake you up so early but Professor Dumbledore wants a chat with you in about a half an hours time, " he said, while putting the tray with breakfast down on the bedside table and sat down opposite Harry on the other bed.

"O, morning Lupin. No its fine, what's the time?" Harry said, as he was making himself comfortable and took the cup of tea in the tray. It was the first time ever that he had woken with breakfast in bed and he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"It's half past six." Noticing Harry's discomforted, he added "I thought it would save some time if you had your breakfast in bed and it makes waking up a bit better as well."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling awkward sipping his tea.

"We asked the Weasley's to rather come delay their stay by two more days, because Dumbledore feels that the two days coming will keep you so busy. He will inform you later about the details."

"O," Harry could manage to say with a mouthful of scramble eggs and toast.

"Tonks and I will stay here for the next two days, keeping you company, before we leave for France on Order business."

"O, thanks for the breakfast, its nice getting breakfast in bed," Harry said with a pleased smile as he got out of bed "When will you be back from France?"

Lupin smiled before answering Harry's question " Well, we don't know, probably when we find what we are looking for." He got up to leave the room before he turned and said: "See you down in the kitchen."

Harry hurriedly got dressed and sprinted downstairs to the kitchen to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at the table talking with both Tonks and Lupin in a whispery voice. As he walked in all of them looked up and smiled.

"Morning Harry," Tonks and Dumbledore said simultaneously.

"Morning." Harry said, yawning.

"I'm glad that you're up early, Harry. I planned a busy schedule for the two of us for the next week. Firstly an appointment with Gringott's Lëgum scriptor then with Cornelius Fudge at the Ministry. And finally we will start with your lessons this afternoon." Dumbledore said, surveying Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Harry just nodded, not trusting himself in front of Dumbledore, distrust and anger boiled in him, but he forced himself to stay calm and cold towards Dumbledore.

"Let's go Harry." Dumbledore push the chair back from the table as he made himself ready for leave the house, Harry followed without a word.

Lupin stopped Harry, "Have a nice day, see you later." He said smiling.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

Once out side, a small Golf parked in front of the house surprised Harry.

"Better traveling the muggle way," Dumbledore explain while opening the passenger door for Harry.

About an hour latter they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way to the back yard with no interruptions. Harry had the most peculiar feeling that people could not see him.

Dumbledore steered him right to Gringotts. As they climbed the steps Harry started wondering why they were here and what Dumbledore meant by the Gringott's Lëgum scriptor, he was about to ask Dumbledore as the doors open and a goblin ushered them in by bowing.

As they made their way inside, another goblin come towards them, bowed and said, "This way please."

They follow the goblin towards the back of the counter to a golden door. The goblin opened the door for them and Harry had just enough time to see the words inscribed on the door: _Gringott Lëgum Scriptor Office._

"Please take a seat at desk three," the goblin said and left.

As they make there way to desk three, Harry was surprised that this office looks just like one of the ministry's offices. His thoughts were interrupted as a door on their left open and a goblin come in to the office with a black box.

The goblin put the box down right in front of Harry, while taking a seat and said: " Ah, mister Potter and Dumbledore, I see you are on time. Mister Potter, please take your time before you open the box. It contains mister Black's last will and only you will be able to open the box. But be aware, it holds great power and the receiver of this message can get a shock or be stunned by the power within."

Harry looked at Dumbledore first and then down at the box, it bore the Black crest in gold on it. He noticed a small golden lock, and knew that there won't be a key. He inhale deeply to calm the storm within him but it just didn't want to settle down, fear, doubt and curiosity fired it.

Dumbledore seemed to sense the storm with in Harry, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Remember your fist steps of clearing your mind, use it and nothing serious will happen."

If it was the key words to calm him, he inhaled deeply and all the fear and doubt left him. With his mind empty of any thoughts he took his wand and tapped the lock. First it appeared that the lock won't open, but after a while, that seemed like hours, the lock clicked but it didn't open. He reached out with his hand and touched the lock, it seemed hot and a strong wave of power, more like an electrical shock, shot through his arm. He tried to withdraw his hand but it was no use, before any panic could settle in his mind, a soft voice called his name.

"Harry James Potter, if you hear this message, I must be dead. Please do not feel guilty about it. Just remember that death is just another adventure. But back to business, hereby I, Sirius Black declare that Harry James Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter as my sole heir.

Harry, I have only two wishes that you need to obey. First of all I want you to transfer from my vault seven hundred and eleven a third of all the money to Arthur Weasley's vault. I have written a letter to him, you will find it in my vault, please gave it to him.

My second wish, Professor Dumbledore have full use of the house for whatever purpose he needs it, as for as long as he wants to use it.

Further more I know that Hagrid stored a motorcycle for me, if that is still in a working conditioned, let him have it. He loved that thing.

I left Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore in charge of my estate, until you are of age. I name Remus your godfather; please look after him, and there's a letter for him as well.

Just be careful and don't take any chances until you are ready. Your parents died to let you life and so would Remus and I. We love you. Enjoy your life and don't let Voldemort get one better of you.

I sound just like your mum, well I mean it, Harry.

Love you, Sirius."

As Harry looked up he realised that he was crying. Where the black box was only a small golden key was left. He felt exhausted and drained and every word of Sirius was still in his head.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, you truly must be a strong wizard to still be conscious after that long message." The goblin said with a true smile on his face.

Dumbledore just looked Harry square in the eyes and nodded.

At long last Harry got his voice back and the tears under control. " Sirius want to transfer a third of the money in his safe to Mr. Weasleys vault, and there are letters in his vault that I need do give to Remus and Mr. Weasley."

"We will arrange that transfer for you. Do you want to go and get that letters or can I ask one of the goblins to bring it for you, Mr. Potter." The goblin asked.

"Please call me Harry, yes, I will appreciate it if you can bring the letters, I'm still a bit dizzy."

"I think tea will be in order." Dumbledore said, waving his wand, and a tray with biscuits and tea appeared on the table.

After a while the door opened and the goblin returned with the letters. "We transferred the remainder of the contents of the Blacks vault to your vault mister Potter."

"Thanks." It was all that Harry could think of saying, his head still bussing with Sirius's words. He took the letters and pocket both of them, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and thanked the goblin for his time before turning to Harry. " We need to hurry along to the next meeting."

They left Gringotts and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. As they entered, Tom the innkeeper appeared at the fireside handing Floo powder to them whispering to Dumbledore, "You need to hurry two Death Eaters just walked in from the muggle side."

Dumbledore took the Floo Powder and through it into the flames turned to Harry and took hold of his arm and said, "Ministry of Magic."

After a while of spinning they stepped out of the grates in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, Mister Potter, please follow me" an old wizard said as they stepped out into the Atrium. Harry looked round and saw that the fountain were repaired. Memories of Sirius welled up in him again, and a hatred towards Voldemort.

They followed the wizard to the lifts. They enter one and the old wizard pressed button seven.

"Don't dwell on it Harry", Dumbledore said quietly to Harry as the lift moved towards floor seven.

Harry looked up to Dumbledore and saw that he was studying Harry closely. Harry nodded and wondered if Dumbledore new exactly what he was thinking or feeling at that exact moment.

The lift doors open and they stepped out into a lobby on the seventh floor. The old wizard led them to a door on there right. The door opened and Percy was standing there.

"Thanks Scot, I'll take them from here." He said to the old wizard, which just turned around with out a word and left them.

"Please follow me, Mister Fudge is waiting." Percy said without acknowledging their presence.

They went through large bronze doors and turned left into a large office. Mister Fudge was sitting behind a large rose wood desk, he arised from his chair when they entered. "Please enter, thanks Percy." Percy closed the doors after him.

"Please take a seat Dumbledore, you as well Harry." He said as he sat down in his own chair and openly scrutinized Harry.

"I had a look at your request, Dumbledore, and I would like you to explain to me why do you think it necessary to grant Mister Potter, special permission to study during the holiday. Not to mention that the subjects you want him to study is highly dangerous."

"He will do it under supervision Cornelius, and besides he need all the preparation that we can give him. The reason why I brought him with this morning is so that he can understand the responsibility that he must accept if he passed his exam before school start."

"And you want him to do the exams here, on the 29 August," He said and looked directly at Harry. "Do you think you will be ready to do the exams in three weeks time Mister Potter?"

Harry didn't know what subjects or what exam they were talking about but before he could say any thing Dumbledore answered for him. "He already started to reading his manuals, so he should be ready by then."

"Very well, if you think he will be ready. Please hold out your wand Harry," and he reached out to put his own wand on top of Harry's wand and said, "Please repeat after me Harry"

"Here by, I Harry James Potter accepts full responsibility for any magic done with this wand, and that all magic done will be under supervision and for study purposes only until I am of age or until I passed the exam."

"Very well, keep still your wand, _potestas concessio_." With a soft sting his wand lighted up with a blue light.

"Done, go and study hard and then we will see you on the 29 August." He stood up and come around his desk to shake Harry's hand. "O, and how does it feel to be the wealthiest wizard in the world?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and looked back at Fudge "O, I didn't realised that." With that a sick feeling went and placed it right in the middle of his stomach. He wasn't just famous any more he was know the wealthiest wizard in the world as well.

"We have to go Cornelius, thank you for your time. Come Harry I'm sure that Professor Snape is waiting for us."

With that they left the ministry for the Leaky Cauldron.

As they enter the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had the same feeling again, that the people there could not see him. Dumbledore steered them through the muggle entrance. They headed straight for the parked Golf.

Once seated inside and on their way back to Grimmauld Place, Harry's head started to buzz with questions that he wanted answered, but the struggle to be nice to Dumbledore and the anger he still felt was too much for him.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him. " Professor Dumbledore?" He started hesitantly.

"Yes Harry, you probably got a couple of questions." Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face.

Harry got that familiar feeling that Dumbledore could read his thoughts sometimes and then bitterly he reminded himself that he probably could. "What type of exam is the one that I'm going to take?"

"It's a couple of tests more than an exam. It will enable you to do magic outside the grounds of Hogwarts. It's more of defensive magic, like apperating and to transform in to an animal. You will be a licensed Animagus. I would appreciate it if you did not mention any of this to your friends. This is between us, Mister Fudge and Professor Snape and McGonagall. Professor McGonagall will help you with the Animagus study and Professor Snape and myself will assist you in the apperation study, Occlumency and Legilimency and a couple of defensive spells. It's only for defense and you not permitted to do any other type of magic till you are of age. I'm doing it for your own safety and I want you to promise me that you will do your utter best in this three weeks ahead of us."

Harry, shocked to silence, just nodded his head just as they stopped in front of the house; his house he thought, and all of what Sirius said came tumbling through his thoughts again. He didn't trust himself to say anything and just walked to the front door.

The door opened on its own accord, Harry turned with a questioned look at Professor Dumbledore, but before he could ask or Professor Dumbledore answer a voice from within said.

"You can come in Mr. Potter," Snape was waiting for them in the hallway. "I'd prepared the drawing room, for the lessons and the password to enter is _Hellebore._"

Without a word Harry walked to the drawing room said the password and enter. He was surprised to saw that there was a black board, desks and a bookshelf full of books. The room looked like a classroom.

"Please take a seat Harry," Dumbledore said smiling. With a wave of his wand parchment and quill appeared on his desk, and instructions on the board. With closer inspection on the instructions Harry realised with that it was assignments and a timetable.

"You can take this down." Dumbledore said and went and talked to Snape, which were standing in the corner by the door, handed a note to Dumbledore, who read the note pocket it.

He was a bit taken a back that his day started at six in the morning and end at eleven in the evening.

He starts with an two hour session with Professor Dumbledore, then he got a halve an hour break for breakfast before he got a three hour session with Professor McGonagall, an hour and halve break for lunch and a tree hour session with Snape. Two hour break for dinner and then a four-hour session to do assignments. And all in this room for six days a week for two hole weeks. He had to do twelve assignments all in all. With a shock he realised it is about two a day.

As he put the quill down, Professor Dumbledore said, "You had a busy day to day, the best will be to start tomorrow morning. Go and have some lunch in the kitchen. You need to complete the first two assignments for tomorrow." With another wave of his wand a list of prepared readings appear. "You can copy that down after lunch, this will help you to be prepared for you sessions, and all the books that you will need are there in the bookcase. I receive a note from Molly that Miss Granger is in hospital with an appendices operation; they will join you in two weeks. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He got up from his seat leaving the parchment and quill there. "Thanks, Sir" He said before leaving the two professors behind.

Lost in thought Harry entered the kitchen, a plate of stew was steaming on the table with a goblet full of pumpkin juice. He went and sat in front of it and started to eat.

"Hey, why such a long face." Lupin asked, as another plate with stew appeared on the table.

With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Hermione is in hospital, and now the Weasley's won't be coming for another two weeks."

"Well maybe that's not so bad, you're going to be so busy that you won't have time for them"

"I know." He stood up and said, "Well I must go and complete those assignments then."

"It's for your own good." Lupin said watching the sad eyed boy.

As Harry left he remember about the letters and turned around to face Lupin. "This is for you, it's from Sirius." He said it softly and watched as Lupin open it. He read the letter twice before he looked up.

"Godfather? Do you know that Sirius named me your Godfather?" He asked Harry with a confused and surprised look upon his face.

Harry could not help himself; he started to laugh at Lupins expression. A hurt look crosses Lupins face before he smiled at Harry.

"So you happy about it?"

"Yes, you should have seen your face. You looked like a puppy that got wet after he ran into a puddle of water."

Lupin straitened his shoulders and said with a serious face. "Well, mister Potter I believe you got some assignments that need to be finished by tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Harry saluted Lupin and walked to the drawing room with a smile on his face.

xxxxx

After a couple of hours of studying, Lupin walk into the room with a tray stacked with a plate of crumpets and tea.

"Are you winning?" he asked.

Harry looked up at Lupin before he answered. "Yes, I'm busy with the third assignment. The books that I received for my birthday are really help full. I'm glad that I studied them."

"Good, do you need help with any thing?"

"Well, I still don't understand why you can't select your own Animagus form? It's one thing to read it and answer the question but it is totally a different thing to understated it."

"Yes, I do remember when we did this in our NEWT year. Only Professor McGonagall will be able to help you there."

"It's just that I don't want to be a stag, like my dad. Why is it that you become the Animagus what you Patronus is?" Harry stated more that asked this to Lupin.

Lupin looked down at Harry and for the first time ever he fully understands how Harry must feel. Lost for words he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Have a crumpet and take a ten minute break. I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late." Lupin said as he turned to leave Harry. The truth is that he did not want Harry to see the tears in his eyes.

But Harry sense that Lupin was upset and said, "Thanks Lupin, I do appreciate what you have done for me. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

**--xxx--**

**Please post your reviews.**  



	4. Chapter 4 Alone at the Order

Disclaimer: 

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter Four**.

**Alone at the Order**

The next morning Harry wake with a start, it was still dark out side but dawn was in the air. He felt on the bedside table for his glasses before he looked at the time, with a bolt realised that Dumbledore will be there in about ten minutes time.

He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower he got dressed and storm down the stairs to the drawing room, as he got to the door Dumbledore stepped out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning Professor"

"Well, lets have a cup a tea before we start, I find that it is some time necessary for the brain to wakeup first." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore knew he only waked up about ten minutes a go but refrain from saying anything; instead he just consented on the cup of tea in his hands.

After about five minutes of silence between the two of them, Dumbledore stood up and took the assignments on Harry's desk and went through them. He had finished the first four of the assignments.

"I see that you have studied hard yesterday. It's good." Then he noticed the parchment of questions. He went through those and looked up and fixed his eyes on Harry for a few moments.

"I believe we should start on theory to day. These are an indication of where I should start to explain the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. I see that you understand the definitions but do not understand the concept of distraction of the mind of the third party. Well the best why of explain it will be do make an illusion that looks like a memory, it's almost like what Voldemort did to you with Sirius. Do you understand that?"

Harry just nodded and went on taking notes. For the following hour and a halve Dumbledore gave examples to explain the theory before he announced that they should do a quick practice session before breakfast.

"Right on the count of three I want you to create an illusion for me. One…. Two... Three…" Dumbledore lift his wand and said "_Legilimens_"

Harry tried to grasp on one of his memories and to change it, rather than to create one. Finally he decided on the time he blew up aunt Marge, but in stead he made her shrink. When the spell hit him, he was prepared with this vision. The problem started to remain focused on this us Dumbledore keep on poking around.

After about five minutes, what felt more than an hour for Harry, he was on his knees and Dumbledore was standing over him.

"Well done, not to bad for the first time, we will try to keep it a bit longer tomorrow. Lets try the blocking on the count of three. One…. Two... Three…" Dumbledore lift his wand and said "_Legilimens._"

Harry felt the curse hitting him and before he could think what to do the wall that he build over the holidays at the Dursley's were blocking Dumbledore. He concentrated on keeping the wall there and after ten minutes Dumbledore lift the curse and with a twinkle in his eyes he said to Harry: " I'm please to see that you have followed my advised and practice. But you need more hands on practice, we will continue tomorrow. Go and think about factitious memories for tomorrow, its time for that breakfast that smells so good."

With Dumbledore's words Harry realised, that he was indeed hungry, for the first time after Sirius death.

They went down to the kitchen and find Lupin making breakfast, Harry went straight to the cupboard and fetch the plates and cutlery, started to lay the table. Within ten minutes breakfast was on the table and they started to eat. Dumbledore had some toast and tea before he left.

Harry and Lupin were sitting in silent for a while enjoying the breakfast together.

"Harry, I talked to Dumbledore last night and we decided that it will be all right if you stay on your own for the following two weeks. Molly will be popping in now and again to see if you need anything. She will do your school shopping as well. Dumbledore will bring Doddy over to cook and clean for you. Tonks and I will be leaving shortly, I don't think we will see one another soon, but please listen to Dumbledore and Molly. I'll send you an owl the moment on our return," Lupin look sad as he said this to Harry.

Harry was surprised at first but recover that quickly "Where is Kreacher?"

"Well I don't know, Dumbledore just said that he is safe and will not be able to do the Order any more harm."

They talked a little more about his studies and friends before Harry remember that he didn't open his school letter yet, he told Lupin all about the morning when he received his letter, they joked a bit before he headed to his room to fetched the letter. Running back down to the kitchen he heard voices. He stopped dead on the bottom step and listen. He recognised Professor McGonagall's voice and with a jolt looked at his watch to see that her session was about to start in ten minutes time.

They were talking about him he realised as Professor McGonagall asked Lupin, "How is he taking Sirius death."

"To be honest with you, I don't really know, I think the loss made him retreated into himself again, and I think Dumbledore is pressing him to hard with these sessions?"

"He got his reasons, well good luck with your trip, we must start on the session, where are Harry?"

"Thanks, he went upstairs to collect his school letter."

"I'll wait for him in the drawing room. Bye Lupin"

Harry went strait to the drawing room, feeling guilty for eavesdropping and the familiar miserable cold feeling was settling it self back in to his stomach. Fighting to keep his breakfast down and forced himself to stay calm he took a deep breath before entering the drawing room and headed for his desk. With shaking hands he tried to open the letter but let it go and put his head in his hands. Clearing his mind clearing all feelings from his eyes, forcing himself to smile and with a sight he collected himself just as the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

She was a bit shocked to see Harry so calm and notice the school letter halve way opened and forgotten on his desk, and immediately knew that he probably forced himself to be calm and friendly, collecting herself she smiled at him and said, "Morning Mr. Potter, I see you are quite eager to start this morning?"

He smiled and nodded, " Morning Professor."

"I'm going to have a look first at your assignment that you had to do for today, so if you want, you can go and say you fare wells to Lupin before he leave."

" Thanks Professor." He stood up and went to the kitchen to find Lupin reading the Daily Profit.

"Remus," he started unsure.

Lupin looked up and smiled at Harry. "Ah, I was wondering were you disappeared too."

"I went to the drawing room because it was almost time for the session to begin, but Professor McGonagall gave me permission to see you before you leave. I just want to say thanks and good luck."

Lupin made it around the table and hugged Harry. "Take care of yourself. We will keep in touch. Good luck with your test as well."

Harry felt embarrassed at first but then he relaxes, hugging Lupin back. He noticed Lupin's bag at the fireplace. "Look's like you are ready to go."

"Yes I'm waiting for Tonks. She will be here shortly" Just then the fireplace burn green and a young lady with blond hair with square glasses dressed in a red jumper and denim stepped out of it.

"A Mosuire, Sorry to keep your waiting." She said.

Harry and Lupin burst out laughing, it was Tonks and she outdid herself again.

"You need to get back to your session. And keep well."

Harry nodded and said to both of them. "Return safely back." He made his way back to the drawing room to find Professor McGonagall marking his assignment. With a quick look at his watch he calculated that he only spend ten minutes with Lupin.

He made his way to his desk and sit down, Professor McGonagall looked up and smiled, "That was a quick farewell. Well lets start, I'll finish this up later." She said as she closed the roll of parchment and with a wave of her wand it went right into her bag. "I must admit that I'm impress with the effort you put into it, and hope that you will continue with this quality back at school. I also must impress on you that what we are doing is advanced transfiguration and mostly only the theory is done in the seventh year."

The first week went by quickly, in the mornings Harry practice Occlumency with Professor Dumbledore and after breakfast that Doddy prepared for him, he spend with Professor McGonagall going over theories of all the kinds of transfigurations, but mostly human transfigurations. Surprisingly his afternoons with Professor Snape didn't go to bad. Harry was surprised at the professor's ability to teach Defense against the dark arts and his respect for this Professor increased, but both of their prides stand between a truce. The first hour of the session we spend on theory and obviously critic from Professor Snape on the way Harry had done his assignments. The two hours practicing of the spells and curses were the part that both enjoyed, Professor Snape was surprised in the boy's ability to defend him self and the quick way he learned the spells and curses. He also realised that Harry was powerful and that, he must be trained well to focus that power better. Harry on the other hand felt that he couldn't cope with the pressure that Professor Snape put on him in that two hours but his pride forced him to continue with out saying a word to either of his professors. He just worked harder and concentrated more.

Finally Sunday arrived and it was Harry's off day, he slept till eight in the morning, went down to the kitchen for some breakfast, and stroll through the house, but being alone he found himself in front of his desk in the study revising the weeks studies and assignments that were handed back to him. He studied the remarks of the professors and was glad of the honesty in them. Although Professor Snape criticized him verbally his remark on the assignments were ones of courage and good suggestions to improve his work.

The next week the pressure was even more, his studies with professor Dumbledore were intense and tiring but he finally could block the Professor from entering his mind for a few minutes. The transfiguration they started the practice part and he could at the end of the week transfigure himself in to his Animagus, but the reversal he could do yet, because as Professor McGonagall refer to the problem as getting stuck in the animal mind. She suggested that they spend the Sunday together to refine the practice, and praised him on how well he did master the art in such a short time. She also suggested that she would schedule extra sessions for him when school started to keep in practice.

In his afternoon sessions with Professor Snape and Dumbledore Harry's nerves were at the end of there lives. The apperation study was down right difficult. The theory he mastered in no time but when the practicing started he realised that it takes so much more concentration than the transfiguring he had done. That Friday Professor Dumbledore appeared alone for the session, and with the calming affect that Dumbledore had on him Harry finally got the technique. That Saturday Harry could apparated. Dumbledore suggested that Harry rest well the Sunday and he will see him at six that Monday morning to take him for the test.

That Sunday with Professor McGonagall he finally become a full Animagus as well. But that afternoon when all was done and he could relax, no more studying and practicing he realised how much he missed his friends and how more isolated he had become form them. With all this preparation and practicing that was only the start, when school starts he will continue his studies with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and no one must know about it.

All thoughts of Sirius for the time being forgotten, Harry was at peace with himself and finally had a good rest that night.

Author's Notes:

I'm working on Chapter Five: The ride back home. So please submit your reviews. Thanks for reading. Hes.e


	5. Chapter 5 The ride back home

**Dear readers.**

Here is the Fifth Chapter, of my fic. Please post reviews, I know that there was 248 hits on the fic, and not one left a review. Lets not go there. It's Fic Time.

Hes.e

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**The ride back home**

**Chapter Five**

Harry was up at six, Monday morning a ball full of nerves in his stomach. The breakfast Doddy prepared looked delicious, but his stomach refuses to accept it, he was glad when Professor Dumbledore saved him for Dobby. They used the small Golf again and stopped in front of the broken phone booth.

Memories of three month back flooded Harry's mind and the anger and guilt that he hided deep in his hart find its way back to the surface. Professor Dumbledore must have watched his reaction because he said to Harry, "Calm down, Harry. You can scream and shout at me after your tests, but right now I want you to concentrate. I have my reasons why I brought you here again. But we will discuss it later."

They entered the booth and Professor Dumbledore continue with the ritual as if he used it many times before. Harry struggled with himself to calm down and concentrate on his inner core and too ignore his emotions. He halfway succeeded as they stepped into Minister Fudge's office. Percy was sitting with Minister Fudge at the huge table with two people that Harry recognised from the Wizarding Examinations Authority.

By seeing all the people, the guilt and anger turned immediately back into the skirmish nerves again. Harry remembered vaguely all the greetings, rules and regulations that have been read and a contract that was signed by all of them in the room.

But as if on queue, his mind cleared and the tests began. Professor Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority took charged of the whole thing. She handed parchment to Harry and gave him the paper to answer the theory part of the whole test. He had an hour to complete the paper, which consisted out of four questions.

The first question was a general discussion on human transfiguration; the second question was on defense hexes, spells and cures. The third question on apperation and the forth question surprised Harry; it was also the question that took him the longest to answer, because he knew all the facts and theory off by hart on the first three questions.

But the forth question was a personal question on how he as person feel and use the knowledge he had gain in the last two weeks.

When the time was up Professor Marchbanks took his answer sheet along with the paper and asked him to go into the next room. He noticed that all the other people where there already and that the furnisher in the room was moved against the wall.

The man that was with Professor Marchbanks asked Harry, "Mr. Potter please take a stand in the middle of the room," while he took a place opposite he continued to address Harry. "We are going to duel on the commands of Professor Marchbanks. She's going to asked you to perform the spells, hexes and curses."

For the next halve an hour the command duel took place after that they stared on ten-minite duel where Harry had to capture Professor Marchbanks assistant without harming him. With in the first minute Harry stunned the assistant.

They took a quick tea break before the next session started. Harry sat in silence in a corner watching Percy and wondered why he was so obnoxious. Professor Dumbledore was having a whispered heated discussion with Minister Fudge, while Professor Marchbanks and her assistant were having a discussion over a peace of parchment, which Harry recognised with a pang as his answering sheet.

After the fifteen-minute break, he was asked to stand in the middle of the room again and transform into his Animagus and back again three times. He done that without any errors and was asked to sign the register.

Then he was asked to apparate from one corner in the room to the opposite corner. Professor Marchbanks was please with the quietness he done it and she asked him to apparate into the next room where he had the written test while her assistant went into that room to wait on him. The assistant asked him to apparate back into the other room where Mister Fudge had a fright when he popped back into the room again.

He was asked to wait on his results in the next room as her assistant come back. He waited twenty minutes and had to fight the urge to eavesdrop against the door. He was called back into the room and was surprised to see that all the furniture were back in the normal positions.

Professor Marchbanks addressed Harry, "Mr. Potter I'm please to inform you that you past this test with flying colors and that you preformed above average with only two weeks of preparation. I hope that you will thank you Professors for their time they spend to assist you. A difficult task lies ahead of you to choose between what's right and what's easy. Hereby as Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, we grant you the request to perform underage magic, in dire need and for training purposes, and your apperation license. Use this knowledge and allowance well." She turned to Mister Fudge and he handed a certificate over to Percy who in return stood up and handed it to Harry, who sat stunned and lost of word.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for your time and effort Professor Marchbanks, and I trust that Harry will use his gift well. Mister Fudge please excuse us but we need to get going."

Mister Fudge finally got his voice and dignity back said, "Well Dumbledore it's the least I could do." He looked at Harry and added, "Our hope is in your hand Mr. Potter other wise I wouldn't have approved of this." Looking back at Professor Dumbledore he said, "You may go. Have a save journey."

With that they were dismissed. They headed for the exit to the phone booth and Harry realised that he was too tired to argue or fight with Dumbledore.

On the way back Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a quick glance before saying, " I trust that you will keep that certificate save and out off sight when we go into the house. I believe the Weasleys and Hermione will be waiting for you. It's the main reason why I have asked for an earlier date for the test and so that you can have a week break with your friends before term starts. I also have asked Molly to get you school supplies for you. Some good news Rumes might be back by Friday."

"Thanks Professor," was all that Harry could reply.

They stopped in front of Grimmauld place and went inside. With relieve Harry discovered that the Weasleys were not there yet so he went to his room to put his certificate in his truck. Tired and over whelm of all the day's events he fell on his bed and fall asleep.

After Harry did not come back down Professor Dumbledore went upstairs, worried, he discovered Harry fast asleep on the bed. Sadly he left him alone and went back to Hogwarts pondering over the way this young man, yes he was no longer a boy, had grown in his power and worried over the fact that he still need the time to work through his emotions, especially the anger and guilt he hided so well.

**"Why** is it so quite here?" Mrs. Weasley asked the moment she stepped out of the flames.

Lifting her wand, she lit the lights in the kitchen. She was worried, surly they didn't leave Harry all by himself. Turning to see her two younger children and Hermione standing by the table with all their shopping bags in their hands or on the table, she said, "Go put your things away and tell Harry that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Lets go find him." Ron said and charge out of the kitchen leaving the girls behind.

Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes, looking at each other they stormed out of the kitchen as well.

"Don't run in the house!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at their backs. Tatting she turned to start on dinner only to give another scream.

Dobby had appeared the moment the Weasleys had arrived; on Dumbledore instructions to help Mrs. Weasley feed the kids, and keeping a close eye on Harry and report back to him twice a day. He was shocked that he had frightened Mrs. Weasley but soon she calmed down and he explained that he was there to help her.

Within minutes, before Mrs. Weasley could complain, he had her comfortable, sitting at the table with tea to enjoy. And a small feast for the kids ready to consume, all done by pure Dobby style.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the little house-elf; in her eyes, he was a real star. As if called the children come storming done the stairs into the kitchen.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked the moment she realised that he wasn't with the other.

"He's taking a shower." Ron said as he went over to the table to help himself. "Wow mum how did you do it?" Ron asked his mum with a mouthful of chicken pie.

"Don't you dear speaking to me through a mouthful of food, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

Swallowing fast and hard, Ron answered his mum, " Sorry mum, but this is delicious."

The girls giggled at Ron's discomforted, this was a bad habit that he has and they always fight about it. However, to see him been dress down by his mother and he looked at least sorry about it was just too much for them.

Mrs. Weasley gave them each a stern look and that calmed them. What none of the three at the table know was that she was more than troubled about Harry. The poor boy was here at headquarters for two weeks without someone too take proper guardianship. She knew, Dumbledore reassured her that there always was someone here with him, but when they arrived a half hour ago, know one was here. She was anxious that he might have left Harry to his own devise for to long.

Ferreting more over Ginny that usual, she did not noticed, when Harry finally came into the kitchen, neither did the others around the table.

**Standing** in the door watching his best friends consuming the small feast on the table and his only motherly figure in the wizard world, ferreting over Ginny, He realized he missed them during the summer, he also become aware of new emotional turmoil inside him. He felt singled out again, lonely and anxious.

He used the time that they did not notice him to hide this emotional turmoil, and put his happy smiling masked on, as become to think of it. It was the only way he knew how to protect and reward them.

Moving forward and taking a seat at the table he said, " Evening Mrs. Weasley, this small feast look delicious."

He hided his amusement, when he noticed the reactions he got. Mrs. Weasley just sat and stared at him, knowing her well, he knew that she was more than likely assessing him, before she started to ferreting over him. His friends were all in different states on gaping at him, food forgotten. This only lasted for two seconds.

Keeping up appearances, he smiled and let them all indulged in questing and ferreting over him, keeping a close watched on all his answers as to not let any secrets slip past his lips.

**Mrs. Weasley **eyed Harry wearingly; he was too thin and underfed, to her liking. Emotionally she could not place him. It was as if he matured over night, taking in the last couple of week's events in consideration, was properly the cause of this changed Harry.

Nevertheless, something was bothering her; it was as if he was just to controlled and polite. He was definitely not entirely himself - he was too cautious on every word he said. She carefully listened to the kids' conversation.

" So what did you do all summer?" Hermione asked.

" O, I studied and completed all my essays." Harry answered.

" What subjects are you taking this year."

"Miony give the guy a break let him eat a bit." Ron said through a mouth filled with food.

Harry smiled and answered after taking a bite of his chicken pie, " Definitely Charms, Transfiguration and DADA, Professor McGonagall said I can make a final decision when we arrived at Hogwarts."

That caused the table to go quiet again for a few seconds.

The Ginny finally spoke up, "You never told us your OWL results."

"Hey, Ginny's right. I can't remember that you answered our letters." Ron said, she noticed that he was a bit angry.

Harry shifted a bit in his chair, not looking at his friends. When he looked up Molly Weasley had to suppress a yelp. His eyes were so dark, almost black. She noticed that the fork in his hands was minutely trembling. He hide it so well the other kids did not notice it, they where all waiting for an answer. He gave a lopsided smile and his eyes turned back to that emerald green before he answered.

" Sorry, must have slipped my mind, I was so sure that I did write back to thank you guy's for the nice presents. I'd scored seven owls."

A brief answer, the other seemed to be content about it they all turned to their dinner. She noticed that Harry lost his appetite and shifted his food around in his plate. O, she needed to talk to Dumbledore and hope that her kids and Hermione will keep Harry in touch with life.

**He tens** a bit as the silence fell over the table; hopefully he would not have to enlighten them why he and Professor McGonagall talked over the holidays.

Then Ginny finally spoke up, "You never told us your OWL results." He could hear the reprimand in her voice.

"Hey, Ginny's right. I can't remember that you answered our letters." Ron said, with suppressed anger.

Preventing eye contact, he looked at the food in his plate and moved it around, his appetite gone. How can he explain to his friends that he cannot tell them any thing that happened to him since the night of the Ministry? He felted the turmoil of emotions stirring in him again.

He could feel Hermione and Mrs. Weasley study gazes he look up and notice the shock in Mrs. Weasley eyes, ignoring it he took a deep breath the calm himself and answered, "Sorry, must have slipped my mind, I was so sure that I did write back to thank you guy's for the nice presents. I'd scored seven owls."

That seemed to satisfy every one and they continue with their dinner in silence. He felt that he misled them on purpose but how could he not.

**Harry** felted that the rest of the weekend went well; he and his friend played exploding snap and finalized their assignments. He was still a bit tens around them but they ignore the first night's dinner conversation between them.

He noticed that Mrs. Weasley kept a close eye on him; he just smiled and joined in on all the fun and chatter around the table, which seemed to calm her. He was busy collecting all his books and belonging around the house. The next morning will be the train ride back to Hogwarts.

As he headed for the kitchen to make sure that he got every thing, he heard voices. As he got closer to the door, he recognized Mrs. Weasley and to his surprised Rumes voices.

"Are you sure Molly?"

"Yes Rumes his eyes turned black, and he had to calm him self before he answered the others. What happened here over the holiday's?"

"I just returned from my mission and I'm not sure? I'll talk to Dumbledore tonight."

"Will you talk to Harry as well? Just make sure that he knows we are here for him if he needs to talk."

" I will."

He was glad that Rumes was back but a bit upset with the concern in Mrs. Weasley's voices. He did not know that his eyes turn black; he still could feel the emotional turmoil. He slowly and softly left the passage and went into the lounge. All traces that it had been a classroom were gone.

With out knowing he went and sat in front of the Black Family-tree tapestry, staring into space.

**Rumes** finished his tea and sandwiches before he went looking for Harry. He found the others in the girl's room chatting about how Harry changed. It made him more concerned.

"His turning into an observer." Ginny said.

"His more distant that before, do you guy's think it's because of Sirius?" Hermione asked the Weasleys.

"Of cause its because of Sirius, I'm just glad his talking to us and not pushing us away. But did you saw his eye's turned black when his upset." Ron said.

"Do you think it's because his upset, I was wondering about that? "

" Maybe we should give him more space, he never was the talking type?"

"Mmm, Ron's right. I don't think it's a bad idea to keep a closer eye on him as well. You two can do that better than I." Ginny said, sounding just like her mum.

After hearing that Rumes went hunting for Harry, after a while he concluded that Harry was not in any of the rooms. He went to the lounge and was surprised to find him staring at the Black Family-tree tapestry.

"Hi, how you're doing?"

Harry looked up and he noticed that the boy's eyes were a very dark green, but not black.

"Fine, how did the mission go."

"Great and the lessons?"

" Hectic, but the others don't know about it, maybe Mrs. Weasley?"

"No I don't think she knows, and the tests?"

"Passed with flying colors." Harry smiled and Rumes felt the pride swelling in his heart. "I believe that your parents and Sirius would be proud of you, I know I am." He noticed that Harry's eyes turn pitch black for a second. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, maybe, I'm not sure."

"You know that you can talk to me if you want to."

"Yea, thanks Moony."

Rumes went over to Harry and give him a one arm, fatherly hug, before he tussled his hair.

"Hye, not fair." Harry smiled and he looked more relieved than sad.

"I'll go and help Molly finish dinner. Is your trunk packed?"

"Yes, I'll go and see what the others are doing?"

With that, the two left the lounge and went their separate ways. Rumes cannot help but noticed the changed in Harry as well, but he wasn't to concerned about it, if you think that what he had to go through in the last two months, it's a wonder that he still can smile.

**Dinner **was a peaceful affair, with little talk, and laughter. Molly was watching the children and noticed that Hermione and Ginny keep sharing glances. Ron was his normal hungry self. She was concerned about Harry; he didn't make eye contact with anyone and he keep shifting the food on his plate.

She noticed the way Rumes studying him and the other kids. Arthur was in a quiet conversation with Dumbledore and Bill. The twins were out on a date.

Dumbledore gave every one a quick glance, except when it came to Harry; it did seem to Molly that there was concern in his eyes but he cleared his throat, and said, " Will you kids excuse us, its time for the meeting to start."

As on time Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appear in the kitchen door, followed by Tonks and to he horror the twins. She still needed to get use to the idea that they were part of the order.

Ron wanted to protest but a push from Hermione kept him quiet, the four moved towards the door as the adults moved aside to let them through. She noticed that Harry still didn't made eye contact with anyone.

McGonagall was frowning as Harry went passed them with out so much as a greeting. As the door closed behind the four, Tonks asked, " What's with Harry?"

Snape answered, " Just a temper tantrum probable."

Molly could not keep quite any longer, " His been like that ever since we arrived. Albus I thought you were keeping an eye on him."

The look that he gave McGonagall and Snape said everything, he was hiding something from her. She was about to launch into a Weasley tantrum but Rumes put a hand on her shoulder and said, " I do think you all overreacting, give him a break. He needs time to come to terms with what happened. I do agree that he was a bit too quiet during dinner, but this afternoon he was fine as I expected him to be. Just don't push him." He looked directly at Snape and Dumbledore when he said that.

With that, the Harry topic was concluded. After the meeting, she went to the kids, rooms to make sure they all where in bed. She was surprised to found Ron in the girls room chatting. When she entered, she was bombarded with the same question from all three, "What did Professor Dumbledore said about what's wrong with Harry?"

She studied the three worried faces, took a deep breath, and answered them calmly," Nothing, but Rumes believe that we all are overreacting and that Harry needs time to come to terms with what happened and that we should not push him. Now it's late and we need to leave early tomorrow morning."

She turned around and made her way to the boy's room as Ron followed her. The room was dark and as she quietly went in, she was surprised again. Rumes was sitting in a chair by Harry's bed. Harry was fast asleep nicely tucked in.

Ron come in and went strait to bed, ignoring the two adults. Rumes gave Harry one last look before heading towards the door. He closed the door behind him, took Molly by the elbow, and steer her away from the door.

"I found him fast asleep on top of his covers." Molly noticed the concern and heaviness in his voice, but kept her tong.

**The next morning** was hectic and. Mrs. Weasley was in a state as usual. Harry was sitting in the entrance on top of his trunk with Hedwig in her cage watching the rest running up and down the staircase. In away he was relieved to go back to Hogwarts, but worried because he still didn't come to any conclusion on his subjects, and cornered about the extra tutoring that's about to start again.

Finally, he thought as Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs " Get down here, it's time to leave."

She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as the girls come down, followed by Ron. Her face went white as she asked, " Where's Harry?"

"I thought his down stairs?" Ron answered.

Mrs. Weasley turned to go into the kitchen when she noticed him sitting there by the door. She took a deep breath and said " Well it seems that we are all ready to go."

He just smiled and hoped he look innocent, because it looked like Mrs. Weasley was about to kill him, if looks could kill.

As on time Rumes and the twins come from the lounged. Rumes was shocked by the expression on Harry's face, the deer caught in the headlights. But it changed so quickly to a smile as the boy said, "I'm ready."

Molly straggled to get her composer but was saved by the twins as they grabbed the girls trunks and started to wards the front door.

Hermione asked, " How are we getting at the station?"

George smiled and said "Taxi's my dear."

With that, all the tension was broken. As they come outside the taxis rounded the corner and stopped right in front of the group.

There were three taxis, Harry, Rumes and to his disappointment, Fred got into the first taxi. The girls and Mrs. Weasley followed in the next one, which left George and Ron the last taxi.

Harry had the feeling that his was more under heavy guard than the others, the why that Rumes pushed him into the taxi and Fred taking over the loading of his trunk. He knew that this should not surprised him, but it still unsettling. He was hoping to talk to Rumes but with Fred there, he just ignored them both.

The trip to the station was uneventful and this time the taxi drivers seemed much calmer than the last time. As the all unloaded to head into the station, Harry noticed a lot of strangers just standing around. He wanted to comment on it, but Rumes took his elbow and said, "They are aurors so lets move."

The aurors was on the platform as well, and before he could thing of where to go he was steered straight to a compartment, followed by George and Ginny.

Fred turned after dropping his truck and Hedwig and said, " Have fun guy's" and left.

George dumped Ginny's stuff and saluted them before he left also not staying.

Ginny looked to Harry and Rumes and said, "I'm just going to great Mum will be right back.

Harry wanted to follow but was stopped by Rumes, "I don't think that's a good idea. Have fun at Hogwarts and be on the look out for any thing suspicious. Write if you need to but other wise, constant vigilance."

Before Harry could protested at the why his was treated, Rumes was gone and the door closed. He went after Rumes, to discover to his dismay the door was locked. He tried Alohomora, but it did not want to budge.

Settling down and fuming he waited for the others, which they never did. He spent the rest of the ride alone in the locked compartment without any interruptions. Come to think about it he couldn't even hear any other students.

**Please post a review. It's wat keeps me going.**


End file.
